


Boo Hiss

by Brate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: Thank goodness Bobby knew a "snake guy."





	Boo Hiss

Dean opened the motel room door and walked through, lifting the bag in his hands to show his triumphant return with food. He stopped dead when he was what was in front of him: Sam lying on his bed, a snake curled around his shoulders.

"There's a snake, Sam. There's a friggin' snake around your neck!"

"Yeah, I know." Sam laughed and _pet the snake's head_. "I think she was cold. She wants to snuggle for heat."

"Dude, she's sizing you up to see if she can eat you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sam scoffed, "it's not that kind of snake."

"Every kind of snake is that kind of snake."

Sam sighed. "We've been over this, Dean. We need the snake for the ritual."

Dean backed toward the door. "Doesn't mean you gotta snuggle with it." He decided they could afford another room for the night.


End file.
